Destiny to Love
by brittany89
Summary: Killian inadvertently makes the biggest mistake of his life. He must live with it or race against time to correct it before he loses everything he has. Captain Swan. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written a story in a while, and I thought I'd give this one a try. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1

Two Centuries Ago

"It is your destiny to love her."

Killian glared at the old man whose robe hung loose from his body. He clenched his jaw and his fist. "I don't give a damn about destiny," he fired back. He pounded his fist on the table he sat at as a means to prove his point. His glass of liquor as well as the bottle shook from the vibration. "I loved Milah and the bloody Crocodile killed her!"

The man before him who called himself a necromancer stared at the captain before him. "Just like you to drown your sorrows in liquor," he taunted. His voice was deep and slow. "Milah is just one woman."

The liquor inside Killian was beginning to have its desired effects. His eyes bore into the old man's face. "Why the hell are you on my bloody ship?" Killian answered in anger. "I did not invite you." He swished the rum around in his glass before consuming the rest.

The old man stared at Killian's stump where his left hand used to be just a few hours ago. The dressing that covered it was saturated in bright, red blood. "Seeing as how the Dark One just killed Milah and took your hand, I can help you."

Killian's eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the old man and his intentions. "What the hell is a necromancer?" he questioned. He had never heard of such a being before.

The old man let out a small, deep chuckle. "I can summon Milah and bring her spirit back. I can raise her from the dead so to speak."

Killian let out a huge sigh, contemplating the old man's words. "That is impossible. Magic can do a lot of things but it cannot raise the dead."

The old man took a seat across from Killian. He reached for the bottle of liquor and refilled Killian's glass. "That is not true," he began. "Only certain sorcerers with special magic can accomplish such a task. It is difficult and requires a great deal of magic from me, but the results are breathtaking. Even the Dark One himself does not have such power. Even he has his limits."

Killian picked up his now full glass of rum and took a big gulp. It soothed the back of his throat as well as numbed the pain from where his hand used to be. He did so slowly trying to wrap his now altered mind around what the so-called necromancer was saying. "Let me guess. Only necromancers have this powerful magic?"

The old man smiled. "What do you say?"

Killian eyed his liquor and then his companion, contemplating the old man's proposal. "What do you need?"

"Excellent," the old man said deviously. He held out his hand to allow for a pendent to appear in a cloud of dark, red haze. "I need you to wear this talisman."

Killian stared at the curious object attached to a chain. The pendent itself was circular and appeared to be a rusted shade of silver. It looked like a much larger coin Killian was used to seeing. But instead of its usual markings, the talisman contained a small circle in the middle with seven triangular points radiating from the center. It also had markings unknown to Killian that looked to be in a different language.

Killian hesitated. He took another swig of his liquor while eyeing it.

When Killian didn't reach for the talisman, the old man wrapped his fingers around it and allowed his hand to rest on the table. "I do need something from you," he confessed.

Killian sunk in his chair ever so slightly as his body relaxed, the liquor finally taking ahold of him. "Oh?" he said flatly. In his drunken stupor, Killian had not thought about there being a catch.

"I simply need your one true love's soul."

Killian straightened up. "What game are you playing, Mate?!" Killian yelled. "You want to resurrect Milah only to take her soul?"

The old man chuckled. His chuckle was deep and malicious. "I did not say that Milah is your one true love. You see, part of my magic is to foresee the future. My knowledge goes beyond this universe. When I said it is your destiny to love her, I did not mean Milah. Your destiny and heart belong to another woman. She will change you for the better; she will make you want to become a better man. You'll begin to believe in things you never thought possible. She is your true love and soulmate, and _she_ is the one I desire." The old man paused to gauge Killian's reaction. When he saw that he seemed unimpressed, he continued. "Of course, I can resurrect Milah. She will be exactly as she was. Nothing to worry about. You just have to agree to give me this other woman's life essence. After all, you haven't even met her yet so what do you have to lose? Besides, you'd have Milah back so it wouldn't matter, right?"

Killian struggled to maintain his vision. "I don't care about this woman! Milah is the one I want!" Killian shouted. He stood from his chair so forcibly that his chair tipped over. He swayed back and forth for a moment before swallowing the last of the liquor in his glass. He slammed the empty glass on the table. "I want Milah," he said firmly, his voice lower and calmer now.

The excitement in the old man rose. His eyes gleamed with delight. He reached his hand out and uncurled his fingers from around the talisman. "As long as you possess this, Milah will remain alive."

Killian reached across the table and took the talisman. It was cold and heavier than he had expected it to be. He slipped it around his neck and tucked it under his leather vest. He looked up at the old man. "What now?" he asked more forcibly than was necessary.

The necromancer raised his hand slightly above his head. His palm faced Killian, and his fingers were spread apart. He closed his eyes and began chanting an incantation in a foreign tongue. It was the same language engraved in the talisman.

Killian couldn't be sure if it was the liquor or the choppy water rocking his ship, but he suddenly found it hard to maintain his footing. He stumbled backward and tripped over his chair that laid overturned behind him. He landed on his back which seemed to knock the wind out of him. He was able to glance up at the old man in time to see a beaming stream of red light emanate from his outstretched hand. The light eventually engulfed the whole cabin of his ship. It was so bright that he couldn't see anything beyond the tip of his nose. He brought his stump up to shield his eyes from the light. He quickly learned that this gesture did not alleviate the pain the bright light caused to his eyes.

"Killian?"

Killian dropped his arm at the sound of his name. He immediately recognized the sweet voice as Milah's. As the light slowly faded, he desperately searched the cabin for his lost love. "Milah," he called. He staggered to his feet. Apparently the old man's magic did nothing for his intoxication.

The light disappeared back through the old man's hand. He cupped his hands in one another and rested them by his thigh as he watched the reunion, a smirk on his face.

Once the light withdrew from where it came from, Killian's fuzzy vision landed on Milah. "Milah," he repeated, unsure of how to react.

"Killian," Milah squealed. She threw herself in Killian's arms.

For a moment, the shock of what just happened caused Killian to hesitate. As the realization of his new reality dawned on him, Killian enclosed his arms around Milah. "It worked! You're alive!"

After a quick but passionate kiss, the couple focused their attention on the old man who stood before them.

"Thank you," Milah offered with as much sincerity as she felt.

The old man sharply exhaled through his nose. "Don't thank me. Thank him." He pointed at Killian. "You have no idea what Killian just gave up for you."

Killian narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to make of the old man's comment.

"Oh my god, Killian, what happened to your hand?" Milah questioned. She finally noticed his bloody stump.

"The Dark One cut it off right after he killed you," Killian explained.

"Speaking of which," the old man offered. He held out his hand and a metal hook appeared in a red haze. He held it up to show it off. "I think you'll want this, Captain Hook." He left the hook on the table and turned around towards the exit.

Once out of view from the reunited couple, the old man sharply exhaled. He did not anticipate that going so smoothly. Perhaps it was the rum coursing through Killian's veins, or perhaps it was because he didn't offer Killian the whole truth. Given the truth, however, Killian would have disregarded it. Nevertheless, the old man neglected to inform him of the small fact that it didn't matter whether or not Milah remained dead. Milah was simply a pawn. He dangled Milah's life in front of him like a piece of meat dangling in front of a pack of hungry carnivores. Now all he needed was for destiny to take its course and bring Killian and his true love together. Smiling to himself and overcome with satisfaction and delight, he could hardly wait for the future blonde savior and Killian's true love to be born.

 **I hoped you like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Present Day**

Gazing passed the horizon, Emma stood at her bedroom window with her arms crossed, peering out. The sun was not yet in the sky, and the early morning hours provided a chill in the air. She pulled her robe closer to her body, hoping to get relief from the cold. Not willing quite yet to go back to bed, she took a slow, deep breath as if it would rid her of the soft chime she had been hearing. She had woken up an hour ago to a smooth, rhythmic sound that came and went in intervals. She quietly tiptoed around her house trying to find the source. With no luck, she now stood in her bedroom, frustrated and wondering if she was going crazy.

"Swan?"

Emma jumped. She swung around to see Killian sitting up in bed. His hair was a mess and his eyes were groggy. He blinked fast trying to rid his eyes of sleep. Stopping for a moment, it wasn't until then that she noticed the constant coming and going of the chime had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Killian questioned as he watched Emma crawl into bed with him.

Emma settled herself under the covers. "Nothing I just…. I kept hearing something," she admitted. She was sure she sounded crazy even to a 300-year-old pirate.

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma. He helped her settle against him. "Like what?"

Emma rested her head on Killian's chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach. "I don't know. It sounded like a wind chime." She pressed her body against Killian in hopes of regaining the warmth she lost.

Killian didn't say anything. Instead, he sunk into Emma's embrace. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

Emma, however, stayed awake. She wrestled with the idea that the chime she heard was not in her head. It wasn't until the sun had long since peeked out from behind the horizon that she drifted to sleep.

Killian awoke to find Emma still snuggled in his embrace. He didn't dare move in fear of waking her up. Instead, he listened to the sound of her breathing. The rhythmic sound kept him out of his head and focused on being with Emma. He mentally scanned his body, paying special attention to the parts where he felt Emma. Her head was resting on his bare chest, and he could feel her warm breath against his skin. It lulled him back to sleep for only a few moments before he felt Emma jolt awake.

Emma sat straight up, seemingly unaware of Killian's presence. She scanned her eyes around the bedroom, her face contorted into confusion.

Killian joined Emma. He sat next to her. "What is it, Love?"

Emma looked at Killian, trying to decipher if he could hear the strange chime. "You don't hear it?" she answered with a question of her own.

Killian placed his hand on Emma's back. "No." He watched her facial expression fall for a moment. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing small circles. He could tell she was slightly distressed. "Perhaps we should go have breakfast."

Emma smiled. "As long as it's not grapefruit and boiled mackerel," she teased.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Once," he defended himself, "I made it once." The tone of his voice was playful.

Emma laughed. She leaned forward and settled her lips upon Killian's. The kiss was soft and tender. The kiss naturally ended, and it wasn't until then that Emma noticed the sound of the chime disappeared.

"Come on," Emma said. Still feeling the tingling from the kiss, she stared into Killian's eyes, conveying her love for him. She wasn't necessarily ready to break the moment between them, but she knew there were things to be done. "It doesn't matter. We have to meet my parents at Granny's." She pulled the blankets off of herself and made her way out of bed. "You coming?"

It took only a half hour before Emma and Killian made their way to Granny's. Once there, they noticed a strange man sitting outside, alone. He was an old man with wrinkles on his face that gave away his age. He looked right at Emma causing her to smile at him. His eyes lingered on Killian longer than they did Emma.

The flicker of recognition wasn't there even as Killian stared the old man right in the face. He didn't remember the deal he struck with this man two centuries ago, and it wasn't his fault. The old man counted on Killian not remembering him or their exchange. He, however, remembered every word spoken. He waited two hundred years for what was about to happen.

The sun felt like it burned Emma's skin as the familiar chime came back. This time it seemed to taunt her. She had barely made it to the front porch of Granny's before her ears started to burn with pain. It was more insistent than she had remembered it to be, and she felt it. She was unsure if it was the sun that made her sweat or the pain from the high frequency noise. Either way, she ripped her jacket off and draped it over the back of a nearby table. She hunched over, trying to get a handle on her newfound situation.

Confused, Killian stared at Emma for a few seconds before offering his services. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on Emma's back in an attempt to soothe her.

Trying to focus on anything but the noise, Emma closed her eyes, willing the pain away. She ignored Killian for the moment as she tried to avert her attention to her breathing. She hoped a constant inhale and exhale of her breath would help.

Neither Emma nor Killian noticed the old man watching. His smile seemingly to show delight. He twiddled his thumbs before opening his mouth. "Hurts?" he simply said. He didn't need to know the answer; he already knew it did. He was simply savoring the moment and what it meant. After all, he was responsible for Emma's unwelcomed jingle in her ear.

It took Emma a few moments to comprehend what the old man said. Working through the pain, she straightened up. She turned on her heels to face him. "What?" she managed to say. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, and she wasn't sure if whether or not she wanted to be right.

The old man stood from his seat. He didn't say anything. He just grinned.

"Emma!"

Emma and Killian turned around towards the source of the voice. It belonged to Emma's mom.

Ignoring her mother, Emma turned back around, wanting to finish her conversation with the strange old man, but we was gone. "Where'd he go?" she thought out loud.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows. "That's a good question."

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked. She looked to her daughter and then Killian. She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "We've been waiting for you." She disappeared back into the diner.

The pain in Emma's ear had calmed down. By now it was a whisper, something she wasn't fond of but could stand. She shook her head as if it would rid her ears of the obnoxious chime. It didn't work.

"Come on, Love," Killian said. He led Emma to the door. "Let's get our bellies full and worry about it after."

Although not liking Killian's plan, she complied. It was easier for him to say since it appeared that once again nobody heard it but her. Letting out a heavy sigh, she stepped into the diner with Killian by her side. The chime was completely gone now, but it was still on her mind.

 **What happens to Milah will come in later chapters.** Also **present day occurs during season 6 so Emma and Killian live together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for R &R. Just wanted to let everybody know that what happened to Milah will be in a future chapter.**

Chapter 3

Present Day

It seemed to Emma that when one situation gets resolved another one pops up. It was only a few days ago that Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde had died, and lucky for Emma, that problem was replaced by her own new problem: a chime in her ear that seemed to call to her. Added to her stress (as well as everybody else's), the Evil Queen had been roaming around Storybrooke with a craving for Snow's heart and Emma's life. Just another day in Storybrooke.

"How do we get rid of her?" Snow asked. She sat on the couch in her loft with her husband by her side. She bounced Neal on her lap.

Regina spoke up in the chair next to Snow. "Unfortunately, I'll end up like our good friends Hyde and Jekyll if we try to off her." She was half sarcastic and half serious.

"We can just try to trap her for now, and figure out what to do with her later," Emma suggested. She sat at the table with Killian by her side.

"There's still the matter of that old man," Killian said. He looked to Emma, waiting for an explanation he knew she didn't have.

"What old man?" David questioned.

Emma sighed, frustrated that yet again she and her family were thrown in the middle of a crisis. "I've been hearing some sort of wind chime lately. At Granny's, there was an old man… and I swear he asked me if it hurts."

"Did he say anything else?" Henry asked. He sat on the other side of Emma.

Emma shook her head. "No, I asked him what he said to make sure I was hearing him right, but that's when Mom called my name. Then he disappeared."

"Ok," Regina said slowly to give her brain some time to think, "I'm going to go to my vault to try and find something to kill my lesser half." She stood up and straightened her jacket. "I think if…."

"…if we go to the library and do some research," Emma finished. "Already planned on it." She looked to her parents.

Snow stood from her seat and placed Neal in his crib. She gently swept her finger across his cheek before turning to her daughter. "We'll meet you there."

Everybody stood from their seats.

"Henry, you can come with us," Emma said. She wrapped her arm around his neck when he passed by her. "We can use all the eyes we can get."

Henry smiled and gladly followed his mom. Henry looked to Regina as he exited the loft with Emma by his side. Killian followed behind them. Regina offered her son a warm smile before she split from the group.

The drive to the library was short, but as Killian followed along, he couldn't help but think there was something lurking in the dark that surrounded Storybrooke. He had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't pinpoint.

Nose deep in stacks of books, Killian slammed the book he was reading shut. It made a noise that reverberated off the walls of the library. He grunted in an effort to express his frustration.

Emma reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Killian's. She gave his hand a slight squeeze. "We'll find something," she reassured him.

Killian smiled. "Aye," he agreed. "But that's not what I am worried about." He reciprocated Emma's gesture and grabbed her hand. "If nothing else, life as a pirate taught me one thing: to listen gut."

"What's it telling you?" Emma asked. She glanced up at Henry who sat at a table not too far from them.

"That the Evil Queen isn't what we should be worried about."

Emma scrunched her face. "What do you mean?"

"I think we should worry more about the sound in your head and the old man lurking around."

"Well I admit it's driving me crazy, but I don't see how it's more concerning than the Evil Queen."

Killian took his hand back and stood up. "Perhaps you're right, Swan," he said. He flashed her a fake smile and went to find another book.

Emma watched him disappear behind a bookshelf. She glanced back up at Henry who had turned his attention to his mom and her boyfriend. He wasn't able to Killian's words but he sensed something was bugging him. "What's up with him?"

Emma shrugged noncommittally. She knew exactly what was bugging him but she thought it was best not to worry Henry. She glanced back the spot where Killian disappeared and sighed heavily. He still had not emerged, but she was beginning to think that his worry was valid. She had been worried about the chime in her head, but she down played it for Killian. Now she wondered if down playing it had been such a good idea. She stood from her to follow Killian's path through the bookshelves. She found him staring blankly at the books, staring through them rather than at them.

"Hey," Emma said softly.

As Emma approached him, Killian snapped out of his trance. He just looked at her with a sad smile. He didn't say anything. He just watched her approach him.

"You're right," Emma began. "It does worry me." She stared into Killian's eyes, unblinking and as soft as she could make them. "I just didn't want to worry you."

A smile crept across Killian's face. It was a sincere yet solemn smile, but it was enough to elicit a softness in Emma's eyes. He slipped his right hand around Emma's waist and gently pulled her close for a hug. They held on tight to each other.

His arms were still tightly wrapped around Emma's when his eyes wandered to the back window. Even in the thick fog that covered Storybrooke, Killian was still able to make out a silhouette standing in the window. It appeared that whoever it was was staring right at him, or more likely right through him.

A sensation of dread rushed over Killian as his eyes caught site of the figure's eyes. Except those eyes were as black as the night and were as dead as the corpses buried in the cemetery, and yet they had a brightness to them that enabled Killian to find them in the dark.

Killian dropped his hands from around Emma's waist and stepped back a little. He glanced to Emma then at the silhouette who still hadn't moved. "I just thought of something," he said, "I think there's something on my ship that can help." He was lying. He glanced back out the window.

Emma giggled. "Like what?"

Killian grew anxious. He wanted to catch the person outside the window before they left. "I don't know yet, Love. I want to make sure I'm right first," he lied. "You and the boy stay here, and I'll meet you back at home." He leaned in and kissed Emma on the cheek. He was out the door before Emma could object.

When the figure was in sight, Killian immediately recognized him as the old man that was outside of Granny's not too long ago.

"You," Killian said in a low voice, his voice full of accusation.

The old man turned on his heels and hastily made his way in the opposite direction that Killian stood.

As predicted, Killian didn't hesitate to follow. He called to the old man a few times, but the old man ignored him. Growing angry, Killian picked up the pace. It was difficult in the thick fog to keep track of the old man, and it wasn't long before he had disappeared into the fog.

Refusing to give up, Killian kept following the path he suspected the old man took. It wasn't until he approached the cemetery that he spotted the familiar figure in the distance. Killian slowed his pace, now becoming more cautious rather than anxious.

"Who are you?" Killian demanded. "Why are you running?"

The old man in robes stepped closer to Killian.

Killian finally caught site of the old man. There was something familiar about him that Killian didn't sense that day outside Granny's. It was the reason why a feeling of dread washed over him in the library.

"I wanted to be alone where nobody can hear us," the old man admitted. He conveniently ignored Killian's first question.

Killian stared hard at the old man, trying to decide what to think. "Why?" he called, his face contoured in determination.

"Because I didn't think you recognized me. You didn't at that diner."

"I do recognize you now. What's going on?"

The old man looked to the ground, deciding on whether or not he wanted to tell Killian. "No matter if I tell you," he thought out loud. "You'll find out soon enough"

"Find out what?" Killian said slowly over pronouncing the last word in a nasty tone.

"Emma," the old man said. The corners of his mouth crept up into a smile. "She'll find it soon enough and it will begin."

Killian narrowed his eyes and swallowed hard. He was right about the feeling of familiarity he had, but with a matter referring to Emma, he preferred to be wrong. "What do you want with Emma?" His lips were tight with concern which made his voice coming through them tense and full of hatred.

In the course of the night, Killian ran off, Henry went to help Regina, and Snow called to let Emma know she couldn't make it.

So now, Emma crept towards her car, craning her neck as if it would help her hearing. The familiar chime had returned, and this time Emma was determined to figure out the source of it. She hopped in her car and allowed her ears to carry her to the source.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Centuries Ago

The days and nights passed until eventually they melded together and the old man was a distant thought. Captain Hook and Milah were content to sail the open ocean. They had not picked a destination or a timeline. They scavenged the sea bottom in search for treasure and scanned the sky in search for inspiration. They lived a simple existence with no thought of neither the Dark One nor the necromancer. Revenge was not yet on Killian's mind.

The sun was beginning to peak up from behind the horizon. Although the air was crisp, Killian knew that the afternoon would bring warmth from the sun. The Jolly Roger cut through the ocean waves with ease creating the familiar sound of the open ocean.

To Killian, the old man had delivered what he promised. The talisman still hung from his neck, considered as more of an appendage like his hook rather than a piece of jewelry. The only reminder of his visit with the Dark One almost a year ago was his missing hand, and he had grown quite fond of his hook. He had taken a liking to his new title of CAPTAIN HOOK. It instilled fear in land lovers and curiosity from other pirates. He had yet to take a life, however. His piracy didn't go beyond thievery or the occasional bar brawl. He spent his pirating days preying on the weak as a means to collect what he wanted. Milah silently encouraged Killian's behavior. She secretly enjoyed the thrills that her pirate gave her. It was a much needed break from her mundane life with Rumplestiltskin.

Killian pulled out his telescope. He had spotted a bit of land in the distance,

"See something you like?" Milah asked, sneaking up behind the pirate.

Killian didn't turn around. He retracted his telescope and placed it on the bow of the ship. "Aye," he said. "I thought we might see what kind of trouble we can cause."

Once the Jolly Roger docked and its captain and crew departed, the villagers did not try to hide their stares and sideways glances directed towards the man with a hook as a hand. It was something both the villagers and Killian weren't used to. At first, Killian was unsure how to present himself with his new prosthetic so he flaunted it. Now, however, he used it in such a way that both impressed and ignited fear.

As Killian passed through the crowd of villagers, he sneered at them. As a means to show off, he opened the door to the tavern with his hook, something that came quite naturally. Milah walked alongside him, her smile conveying pride.

Just like outside, the patrons in the tavern all stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. The stares were accompanied by whispers and fear.

"I am Captain Hook," Killian said loudly so even the patrons in the farthest corner of the tavern could hear. "The fair maiden, my crew, and myself have come to enjoy your finest grog." He was unaware that the old man who granted his wish of resurrecting Milah had occupied that far corner of tavern.

The old man leaned against the back wall with his hands neatly folded in front of him. He was not concerned that Killian would spot him. His main concern was retrieving Emma's soul, and to get it, he needed to set things in motion. He watched the captain and his girlfriend with the intensity that a predator would to search for its next meal.

The captain and his crew made their way to a few tables that stood off center to the right. Once they all settled in, it wasn't long before a brunette fitted in a tight corset with a neckline that dipped just above her nipples served the captain his liquor.

She sheepishly smiled at him. "There you are," she said. She seemed to be oblivious to the woman on Killian's left. She wiped a stray strand of hair from her face and flicked her ponytail. "Can I get you anything else, Captain Hook?"

"Aye, Love," Killian nodded. "How about your name."

The old man scoffed at Killian's arrogance.

Milah stared daggers at Killian, but he too seemed to be oblivious to her, or rather he was pretending.

"Emily," she giggled.

Killian raised his glass in the air. "To Emily," he offered.

"To Emily," the crew chanted, holding up their glasses as well. They all eyed her and her plunging neckline. Milah was the only one who did not participate.

Emily blushed and disappeared in the crowd of patrons, presumably to return to her job of serving the animated and drunken swarm of people.

Milah immediately shoved Killian in his chair, indicating her dissatisfaction with his interaction with Emily.

Killian straightened himself up and responded by laughing. He turned to face her. "Emily is not you," he reassured her. "I was just being friendly." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and a warm smile before taking a big drink from his glass. "You're the one I want."

The old man found humor in Killian and Milah's display of affection.

Milah smiled back at him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and took a sip of her liquor with the other hand. "I'm going to find the bathroom," she said standing to her feet and stepping away.

"Captain."

Killian turned towards the owner of the voice.

Mr. Smee nodded in his direction and raised his glass just as Killian had done just minutes ago. "To Captain Hook," he said.

The crew immediately followed Mr. Smee's lead. "To Captain Hook!"

Rolling his eyes and frustrated that destiny had not yet taken its course, the old man quickly glanced around the tavern. It didn't take long to spot a short man with a scruffy mustache who appeared to be drunk. With a slight wave of his finger, a wisp of magic shot through the air and penetrated the disheveled young man. He suddenly stopped bantering with what appeared to be his friends and changed directions. His path led him right to Milah.

A sudden uproar from the far end of the tavern caught Killian's attention. He fixed his gaze towards the commotion in time to see a short man taunting Milah. He played with her hair and pulled at her clothes, inquiring about where she got such a style. He tore her hand away from her side and kissed it.

It didn't take long for Killian to rush to her side. "Problem, Mate?" Killian inquired. He lingered on the last word to emphasize his distaste.

Satisfied by his magical intervention, the old man watched the quarrel between Killian and the drunken patron.

The short man stared at Killian. He used his pointer finger and his thumb to brush the hairs of his mustache down. "One that's not yours," he fired back, his bad breath reflecting his attitude.

Killian's nose detected the sour smell emanating from the man's breath. His jawline became sharper and his eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth in hostility. Although he was angry because this man had bothered Milah, his anger escalated when he didn't back down, so Killian brought his right hand up and connected it to the man's jaw with a force that stung his hand.

The man staggered backwards. At first, he was stunned and simply stared at Killian. Then, he snapped. "You don't scare me," he growled. He quickly brought his fist up and returned the favor.

Dazed but unwavering, Killian drew his cutlass from his belt. He pointed it at the man. "Then perhaps you're more foolish than I thought."

The old man thought about magically intervening again to get his desired outcome faster, but it wasn't every day that he cursed a mortal to do his bidding. He just kept watching. Although powerful, it didn't stop his heart from racing in excitement.

The old Milah, the one who was stuck in a loveless marriage with Rumple, would have ranted and raved for the men to calm down. But ever since she met Killian, there was a fire inside her, one that craved the mystery and pleasures that a life with Killian offered her. So instead of interjecting herself, she took a few steps back as to get out of the way. The crew joined her.

The short man drew his own sword from his belt and reciprocated Killian's gesture. "Well I guess we will find out." With a swift movement, his sword sliced through the air, hoping to make contact with the pirate. His impatience proved to be his enemy as his opponent was quick to react, and the sword missed.

Killian whipped his sword around and jabbed the man. The short man's lack of agility and drunken stupor proved to be his weakness as dodging his advances left him unsteady on his feet. Killian used this to his advantage and thrust the cutlass towards him, carving through a layer skin and muscle between his ribs.

The short man screamed in pain. He winced and hunched over a bit but still stood his ground despite the alcohol flowing through his veins. He held up a weak arm with his sword still tightly in his grip, resting the tip on Killian's chest.

Killian just looked the man over. "Go home," he spat. He used his finger to forcibly move the tip of the sword away from his chest causing the man to lose his grip on it. The sword fell to the ground with a loud crash. Killian then slipped his cutlass back in its place as he turned his back on his defeated rival.

Killian's dismissive gesture angered the short man more so than losing a sword fight. He reached his hand up to retaliate but without strength or his sword the only thing he could manage was to grab the chain from around the back of Killian's neck. With a generous tug, the talisman fell to the floor.

Killian didn't notice.

Killian turned around to face the man. "Admit defeat," he said. "Spare yourself the embarrassment." He turned back around and wrapped his arm around Milah's shoulders. He joined his crew and Milah in laughter and made his way back to his table where he drank the rest of his liquor. "What do you say we go aboard my ship and have a nightcap?"

Milah's eyes sparkled. "After you, Captain."

The sun was high in the sky, and its rays beat down on Killian and Milah as they made their way to the Jolly Roger. They were only a few steps from the ship when suddenly Milah began to feel faint. She bobbed her head before resting it on Killian's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Love?" Killian asked. He tucked his hand between Milah's cheek and his shoulder and raised her head so that he could look at her. The lack of color in her face gave away just how sick she was.

Milah didn't say anything. She could barely keep her eyes open at this point, and she didn't even bother trying. She allowed herself to succumb to her weakness and collapsed.

Killian's heartbeat faltered as he maneuvered himself so that he could catch her.

By now the old man had moved away from the back wall and stood just outside the entrance to the tavern, positioning himself so that he could see Killian and Milah. As he watched Killian and Milah, the short man with a scruffy mustache hobbled passed him, groaning in pain. A few men held the man by his underarms and assisted him in accomplishing the hard task of staying upright. The old man had to laugh at the sight.

"Milah," Killian cried. He shook her as a means to arouse her, but his only result was a soft moan coming from her lips. "No," he begged to nobody in particular.

The old man grinned, not because of Killian's grief but because finally Killian was knocked onto the right path, whether he wanted it or not. The old man wiggled his fingers, and instantly the talisman appeared in his hand. He didn't hold onto it for long, however, as he brought the talisman up to his lips and gently blew on it. The talisman disintegrated into a fine, red dust that outshined even the sun. There was no breeze in the air, but the dust whisked itself toward Killian and settled itself upon him before disappearing.

The moment Milah took her last breath was the moment Killian was plunged into a world of hatred and revenge, ultimately settling him on the path towards Emma. Torn by loss and hatred, there was only one thing he could think of: revenge. Unfortunately for him, he did not know the role the necromancer had played in Milah's death this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all your kind reviews. Your reviews have inspired me to keep writing! Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

Present Day

"What do you want with Emma?"

He had missed the signs too many times. Maybe he chose to ignore them or maybe he simply didn't recognize them, but Killian would come to regret his ignorance.

"I want what you promised me two centuries ago."

At first Killian stared at the old man who stood before him. The light from the full moon directly above obscured his features. While there was a familiarity, Killian still couldn't place him. As he searched his brain for a familiar archive, he stepped closer to the aging man in robes. He looked him over, unsure of what to make of him.

The two men stood in the cemetery, the night air frigid. A thick blanket of fog covered the grass and tombstones, and the only other people around were the ones buried under ground.

The old man chuckled in a deep voice.

Then it hit him like a racecar hitting a concrete wall at full speed.

Killian's eyes grew wide and his breathing slowed. The moment Killian realized the necromancer had come back to collect what he promised him was the moment his reality crumbled. His heart disintegrated in his chest and his bones shattered. His body became flushed. Even in the nippy air, sweat rolled down his forehead.

It took a while for Killian to regain his composure. His mind reeled at the thought of what was happening. He could no longer feel the bitter cold that nipped at his face. But it wasn't the cold that bothered Killian; what bothered him was the fact that he had forgotten all about the necromancer and their deal. Unfortunately for Emma, the old man's promises had been a cover for deceit.

"Emma," the old man's voice cut through the crisp, night air like a knife. He said her name slowly as if to relish in it. "How is she doing, you know with the sound in her head?"

Killian swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his jaw in anger. His anger was directed more towards himself for not remembering him or the agreement he made two centuries ago. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" Killian roared. "Why don't I remember you?"

"Because of the talisman," the old man sneered. "The longer it stayed in your possession, the more it clouded your memory of me."

Killian wrinkled his face in confusion, a look that was beginning to occupy his face far too often. Once again he had to search his brain for any kind of recollection of the talisman. It took him only a moment for the memory to come flooding back. "I haven't seen that bloody thing since Milah died," he said matter-of-factly. "It hasn't been in my possession."

"That is where you are wrong. Most of my magic is in the talisman. It remained in your possession, with my help, but disappeared from sight. When Milah died, it tethered itself to Emma. And when it's time, it'll appear to her."

"What are you talking about?" Killian demanded, the familiar look of confusion assaulting his face.

"The talisman calls to Emma, and once she finds it, it'll begin to suck her magic." The old man paused. He lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes for a second. He let out a deep breath and said, "which should be any minute."

Stunned and unsure what he could do, Killian froze, much like the air had frozen water to the grass. While he tried to wrap his mind around his new reality and what he had promised the old man, a breeze began to settle upon Storybrooke. The breeze carried with it something unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. Emma? Or more like pieces of her?

"Ah," the old man said, his voice happier than Killian would have liked it to be. "You feel that?"

Killian looked at the old man sideways. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. He nodded in agreement.

"Means she found it," the old man said frankly.

-xoxo-

The full moon hung in the night sky, its rays reflecting off the fog that seemed unnaturally thick. Emma struggled to see just a few feet in front of her as she maneuvered her yellow bug through the streets of Storybrooke. She slowed her car down. She struggled against the noise of her car to hear the now urgent chime that she had been hearing for some time. But this time, the sound was different. The smooth rhythmic chime that she was use to hearing was reduced to a shrill, intense sound with no pattern. Oddly enough, the sound still had the hum and reverberation of a wind chime with the urgency of a siren.

Emma followed the sound. The closer to the chime she got, the louder it grew. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she pulled her bug alongside the street in front of her house. This is where the sound led her. She had searched the house many times over and had discovered nothing. She turned off her engine to confirm that the chime was indeed coming from her house. By now, the night had become still, and the only thing Emma heard amongst the tranquility was the constant interruption of the chime. She stumbled out of the car. Her heels clanked against the concrete as she hurried to the front door. Flinging the door open, she paused at the entrance and surveyed her dark house as if she had never set foot in it before.

The chime suddenly died down to a whisper. Emma took a few steps into the house to try and catch its melody again. Turning her head, she caught sight of the moon's rays illuminating a foreign object resting on the kitchen table. Slowly slipping her heels off and never losing sight of the object, Emma stepped towards it. It was then that she realized the chime she'd been hearing for days had stopped. She drooped her shoulders in relief but quickly tensed up again as she refocused her attention back on the talisman.

Hovering over the object, Emma used the moonlight to analyze it. She took note of its rusted color and circular shape. She bent over at her hips to retrieve it from the table. She ran her hand along the markings. "Where did you come from?" she said out loud in a husky voice, more talking to herself. "Are you what's been making that noise?" Leaning further into the moonlight, she flipped the talisman around to inspect it further. "I think you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Killian's breathing intensified. He quickly sucked in the cold air that hovered over the cemetery. The more answers the old man gave only left him with more questions. "Stop being cryptic," he demanded. "What will it do to Emma?" He tried to cover the feeling of dread that overwhelmed him by steadying his shaky voice, but his body betrayed him as his voice was taut and thick with emotion.

The old man saw the toll it was taking on Killian, but he didn't care. He needed Emma's soul, and Killian agreed to give it to him. "At first it will suck out her magic which will weaken her. She will no longer be considered the savior. That is the opportune time to begin extracting her soul," the old man explained. "The pieces of Emma that you feel are because she is your true love, and _you_ handed her soul over to me," he added to emphasize his point.

Suddenly, the sadness and despair Killian had been feeling dissipated only for a moment but it was long enough to allow the anger to boil to the surface. "Do not touch her," Killian growled. He quickly pulled his cutlass from his belt and held it to the old man's neck. "Back then I was drunk and grieving Milah's loss," Killian admitted. It was his version of an excuse as to why he offered up Emma's soul so easily. He pressed the cutlass a tiny bit closer to the old man's neck. "You tricked me," he shouted. His concern for Emma radiated in his voice. It was accompanied by exasperation and a deep sadness for what he had done. "How was I to know about Emma and my feelings for her?"

The old man laughed a little. "I told you," he simply said. "I told you how'd you feel about her. I told you she was your true love and your destiny. It wasn't my fault you were so consumed by grief and rum that you chose to ignore me." He paused before adding, "So who would you chose now: Milah or Emma?" The old man laughed at his question; he knew the answer, but he wanted Killian to admit that he regretted not listening to him.

Killian still held his sword to the old man's throat but he lessened the pressure. He had no confusion or discontent about whom he would choose. His love for Emma far exceeded his love for Milah. It was more powerful and more elegant than anything he had ever felt before. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew who he would choose, and unfortunately he chose the wrong woman all those years ago. His regret and pain transferred to his body as his limbs suddenly became heavier with each passing second. The thought of losing Emma because of something he promised distressed him.

The old man smiled maliciously. He knew the answer as much as Killian did. He reached up with his hand and slowly moved the cutlass from his throat. Fear for his life was not a prominent emotion. "I thought so," he beamed. "And you know as well as I that it is going to take a lot more to kill me."

Admitting defeat for now, Killian allowed the old man to shove the sword away from his neck. He held it at his side. "What about Milah?" Killian's curiosity and desire for the truth consumed him. "Did you kill her?"

The old man smiled. It was a devilish smile that even the Lord of the Underworld did not possess. "I needed you on the path to your destiny," he answered honestly, indirectly admitting his guilt. "I just helped your destiny along."

Upon the realization of what the old man was admitting, Killian threw his sword on the dampened grass. "Perhaps it is you I should have been seeking my revenge from, not the Crocodile!" He stepped closer to the old man so that his face was just inches from him. It was a gesture that challenged him.

The old man smirked. He felt Killian's cold breath on his face, but he didn't step back. "We all make mistakes. You, of course, seem to have made many when it comes to me."

Out of anger and frustration, Killian threw up his right hand and connected his fist with the old man's face. It hurt Killian's hand more than it hurt the old man's jaw. To alleviate the pain, Killian flicked his wrist through the air a few times.

"I can tell you're troubled by this," the old man offered. He nonchalantly stepped back and reached his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it for a few seconds. "No matter," he continued. "I will get Emma's spirit. Seems to me that it's too late; Emma has already found the talisman," he repeated. "It is the beginning of the end for the savior."

Killian agonized over Emma's fate. "Was it in Emma's destiny to have her soul stripped away from her?"

"Destiny is a funny thing," the old man offered. "It just gives the whole picture, not details." With that the old man turned on his heels. His body cut through the fog, and he soon disappeared behind the white layer hovering above the cemetery, leaving Killian alone with the corpses, thoughts and grief.

Clamping his jaw shut, Killian turned on his heals. His immediate thought was to get to Emma.

Standing outside the front of his house, Killian immediately spotted Emma's bug parked on the street. Feeling relieved that she had come home, he hustled to the front door, anxious to see that she was alright. But when he came upon the porch steps, he noticed the door was wide open. It was darker inside the house, and it spilled out onto the porch.

Killian's heart crashed against his ribcage. He began to breathe heavier as flashes of Emma being hurt raced through his mind. His heightened senses calmed when he entered the house and looked to his left. There he saw Emma hunched over the kitchen table. "There you are, Love," Killian said, a smile creeping on his face. When Emma didn't answer, Killian stepped around her and flipped the light switch.

Emma squinted from the sudden rush of artificial light. She turned to Killian and gave him a soft smile. "Where have you been?" she said.

Killian pointed at the object in Emma's hand. "What's that?"

Emma looked down at the talisman and back at Killian's. She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know," she said, "but I think it's what I've been hearing."

Killian reached out his hand to take it from her. "Can I see it." His statement was worded as a question rather than the demand that it was.

Emma eyed the man in front of her. "Sure," she said suspicious of Killian's behavior. She dropped the talisman in his hand and watched him stare at it. Killian's face hardened, and Emma could tell he was brooding. "What's wrong?" she questioned. She stepped closer to him.

"You found it," Killian shuddered. His voice sounded brittle and broken. It matched his heart.

Seeing the fear in Killian's eyes, Emma reached for him. She eyed the talisman in his hand and cupped his hand in hers. "Hey, it's just a necklace," she soothed.

Killian sighed. "Aye," he said softly.

Emma grew wary. Killian's words meant one thing but the sound of his voice suggested something else. She squeezed his hand to let him know that she was listening to whatever he had to say. She softened her expression.

"I'm afraid there's something I need to tell you." Killian lowered his gaze and flashed Emma an uneasy smile.

Emma's concern heightened. "You didn't find what you were looking for?" she asked. She let out a heavy sigh and allowed Killian to lead her into a kitchen chair. She watched Killian as he slipped into the chair beside hers.

Killian shook his head and inhaled slowly as if to wash away his nerves. "I did something a long time ago that I regret, and if I could go back and do it again, I would."

"Okay," Emma said slowly. She rested her hands on the table in front of her and took notice that Killian still clutched the talisman in his hand.

Killian brought the talisman to eye level. "This is a talisman," he began. "A man gave it to me. He called himself a necromancer."

Emma plucked it from his hand and examined it again, catching things she couldn't in the dark. "So I was right? It is this that was making that sound?"

"Aye," Killian nodded, amazed at how intuitive Emma is. "But what you don't know is why." He hesitated to assess Emma's reaction. She knitted her eyebrows together and scrunched her nose. His heart dropped in his stomach. He felt like he was betraying her. He lowered his eyes in shame so as not to see the hurt in her eyes when he told her. "I made a deal, centuries ago," he told his lap, "your soul in exchange for Milah's life."

Emma's eye rounded in surprise. She stared through him, sightlessly. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, laughing nervously.

Killian finally dared to lift his head. "Two centuries ago, this… necromancer offered me a deal. He said that he would bring Milah back from the dead if I offered up my true love's soul. He said that we were going to meet and fall in love, that you are my true love."

"Uh-huh," Emma said slowly. She was unsure of what she was feeling, mostly because she needed time for the information to sink in. She let her mouth hang open. "And he knew that?" she questioned.

Killian nodded. "He said he could see the future and it was our destiny." When Emma grew silent, Killian's stomach knotted up. "You have to understand that I didn't know you back then. I was selfish and in love. I didn't think about the future or you. You were just an idea."

Emma tilted her head, lost in thought. "What does this talisman have to do with it?"

"The necromancer said that as long as it was in my possession, Milah would stay alive."

"And you lost it?" Emma guessed.

"Aye," Killian continued. "And once she died, it tethered itself to you. Once you found it, he said it sort of triggers it and it starts to take your magic, making you weak, and that is when he will come for your soul."

Emma was so lost. She had so many questions but couldn't find the words. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't remember. Part of the magic of the talisman. I ran out of the library because I saw him. I chased him to the cemetery, and he told me." Killian hung his head. "I remember it now though."

Emma reached out and grabbed Killian's hand. "I am a little upset but I don't blame you… You didn't know. I just wish things were different."

Killian sighed. "I did know. He told me. I remember it now. I didn't listen to him."

Knowing there was nothing to say, Emma just squeezed Killian's hand. "How long do I have?" She stared daggers at the talisman that now rested on the table in front of her.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Killian's voice was just above a whisper.

Emma took her hands back. "Well he said it will start sucking my magic at first and I'll feel weak, right? I don't feel anything right now which means we've got some time to figure something out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean he wants her soul?" David questioned. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. He glared heavily at Killian, clearly blaming him.

It was the next day. Emma, Killian, and Regina were gathered at the Charming's loft.

Regina was the first one to chime in. "It means we have bigger problems than the Evil Queen." She put her hands on her hips to signify her distaste with the news. "Leave it Guy-Liner to screw up again." She glanced sideways at Killian.

Killian had broken away from the circle the other four had made. Instead he stood next to the door as if he was itching to escape. He head hung low, not in shame but out of guilty, but his ears hung on every word that was being said. Without moving his head, he raised his eyes to glare at Regina. His eyebrows became taut with anger, but he didn't say anything to Regina. He figured the look was enough.

Snow also flashed Regina a look to indicate her discontent with her comment. She turned back to Emma. "Do you feel any different?"

Emma shook her head. "I've stopped hearing that stupid chime though." She tried to make light of her current situation. It was more for Killian's sake than her own.

"Because you found that damned talisman," Killian interjected, still keeping his head towards the floor. As hard as it was to see the concern in David's and Snow's eyes, it was even worse to look at Emma. She had pulled away from him since last night, and he felt it.

Emma crossed her arms. Her eyes were focused on the floor, much like Killian, and she rolled her tongue around in her mouth, trying to find the words to lift Killian's spirit. It was difficult to soothe Killian because she found it difficult to soothe herself. Her mind had been racing since Killian told her the news last night. She hadn't gotten any sleep, and last night was the first night she and Killian slept in the same bed without touching or saying a word. She was upset and a little angry with him for making that deal. The news hung between them like a barrier, one with a lock and key. They both felt it. Killian felt it more.

"No sense in worrying about what you already did," Regina said, "let's worry about how to fix it."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I could say the same about you," he shot back referring to Regina splitting herself from the Evil Queen. He lifted his head and looked Regina dead in the eyes, silently conveying his anger.

"Okay," David said trying to keep the peace, "It's done. Now what are we going to do about it?" His firm voice came more from the sheriff in him than the concerned parent.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," Killian said in a firm voice mimicking David's. Avoiding Emma's gaze, he turned on his heels and finally made the escape he had been eager to make.

Emma opened her mouth to object, but nothing came out. Instead she watched him go. She let out a heavy sigh and looked to her parents, pleading with him to help her. Frustrated that she didn't say anything to Killian, she said, "I'm going to go after him."

Snow nodded in agreement.

David came up behind Snow and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to provide reassurance. "You go get him. We'll stay here and try to find something to help."

Snow reached her arm across her chest and placed it on top of David's hand. When she assumed Emma was out of earshot, she told David, "I hope she's okay."

"She is," David simply said.

-xoxo-

Killian rushed to the house he shared with Emma. Though lately the house was full of thick regret rather than the happiness he had anticipated.

He stepped up to the table, blankly staring at the talisman that had been left there last night. He brought his hook to eye level and stared at it for a few moments. He didn't even hesitate when he heard Emma calling him from behind. He lunged his Hook forward as fast as his muscles allowed. The tip of his hook hip the talisman with such force that the talisman leaped from the table ever so slightly.

The talisman launched its own attack when it glowed white in color.

Killian stepped back to watch from afar.

Emma stepped forward to get a better look.

The light from the talisman surged toward Emma. It was quick and painless as it penetrated Emma's body. For a split second, her entire body glowed white. It subsided quickly, however, leaving Emma disoriented.

Killian whipped around towards Emma, quickly grabbing her to steady her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his face. It was the first time he looked at her since last night.

Emma regained her balance with Killian's help. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly to get her bearing on the world once more. She finally raised her eyes and gazed into Killian's eyes. She was suddenly overcome with love as her eyes became lost in his. She scanned her eyes over Killian's face. She could still see the concern written on it. He was so close to her that his warm breath tickled her skin leaving her with a sensation so overwhelming that she couldn't pinpoint it. The tense air that had been hovering over them melted away. And in that moment, all the anger and frustration she felt towards him melted away along with the tense air.

"I… I think so," Emma answered. Her heart held so much love for this one man that she thought she might explode with the pure intensity of her emotion. She had forgiven him, and she intended on showing him. His concern for her made her love for him grow. Plus it didn't hurt that the concern on his face made him all the more handsome.

A smile played on Emma's lips, but that playfulness was stolen by a sudden wrenching in Emma's chest that debilitated her. She tore herself from Killian's grasp and gaze and hunched over. She fell to the floor to try to alleviate the pain. This action proved useless as the pain only intensified.

Killian immediately joined Emma on the floor. He put his hand on her upper arm. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm, desperation and worry in his voice.

Emma tried to speak but the intensity of the pain wouldn't allow it. The only thing that she could manage was a slight moan that did nothing to alleviate Killian's concern.

But just as soon as the sharp pain appeared, it subsided.

Emma was finally able to catch her breath. She inhaled sharply to do so and caught site of Killian's near panic-stricken face. She used him to hoist herself to her feet.

Killian was happy to help Emma to her feet. He steadied her before placing his hand on her jaw to provide her with some comfort. "You alright?"

Emma tilted her head so as to lean into Killian's hand. She blinked a few times to regain her vision before she answered. "Yeah," she said weakly. "What was that?"

"I think it was that damned talisman reacting to me sinking my hook in it," Killian gasped. He led Emma to the nearby couch. "Here, sit down."

"That's what you call 'sinking in?' Didn't make a dent in it," Emma teased. She managed a smile but it was weak.

"Shh," Killian demanded, unable to help the small smile on his lips. He made Emma sit on the couch while he took a seat beside her. He used the back of his hand to feel her forehead.

"I don't think that's going to help with a magical affliction," Emma teased, doing her best to eye his hand on her forehead. She had to stop to catch her breath. She was beginning to feel the weakness that the old man had promised would come.

Killian chuckled. He knew Emma was using humor to lessen the severity of what just happened, and while it worked for a few seconds, they both knew what was to come.

Killian leaned back against the couch and wrapped his arm around Emma, pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest. He gently ran his hand up and down her arm. He leaned the back on his head against the couch and sighed heavily.

Emma closed her eyes and paid attention to how warm and soft Killian's hand felt against her skin. Feeling better, she sighed in content and sunk deeper in Killian's embrace. For the first time in 24 hours, the silence that fell upon them was comfortable.

"Will you promise me something?" Emma said, finally breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll look out for Henry. I know he has Regina but…"

Killian straightened up, clearly uncomfortable about Emma's comment and what it entailed. "You'll be here to look after the boy," he interjected, cutting Emma off midsentence. He settled back in his spot.

Another silence fell upon them. This time Killian spoke up. "I would have chosen you."

Surprised and unsure of what Killian meant, Emma lifted her head off of his chest and twisted her upper body so that she could look at him. "What?"

Killian glanced down at his lap before proceeding. "If the necromancer presented me with the same offer and I knew what I know today, I wouldn't have taken it. I would have chosen you." He paused for a moment and rubbed his forehead before daring to look at Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma closed her eyes for a split second. She looked up at Killian and caught his eyes with her own. She brought her hand up and started playing with his hair. She leaned closer. "I know," she said softly. "I did blame you at first, but I don't anymore. It was a long time ago, and you were a different man back then. I know you love me. I'm sorry too."

Killian shook his head ever so slightly to clear it. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I blamed you, and I shouldn't have. I left you alone with your guilty. I promise I won't do that again," Emma said. She had to blink away the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Killian opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't get a chance to. Instead, Emma's lips crashed against his, catching him by surprise. He didn't object.

Emma shifted herself in a more comfortable position so that she straddled Killian's lap, never breaking the kiss.

Killian replied by wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer so that there was no space in between their bodies. He tasted Emma's lips with his own which only made him crave them more. He intensified the kiss by parting Emma's lips with his tongue and shoving his tongue inside her mouth. With his tongue rolling around in her mouth, he took the opportunity to savior the new sensation he felt.

Emma groaned with pleasure. She pulled away ever so slightly in an attempt to catch her breath. She looked Killian in the eyes. Her own eyes sparkled with affection, and she smiled. She brought her right hand up and placed it on the back of Killian's head. She gently pushed his face towards hers to resume the kiss. She brushed her lips against his, creating a warm, tender spark between the two of them. It ignited something within Emma because she began to deepen the kiss. She finally rested her arms around Killian's neck, still refusing to allow any space between the two of them.

They kissed for a long while, enjoying the love and tenderness the other had to offer, but Killian reluctantly pulled away. He immediately missed the intimacy between them, but he was suddenly reminded about Emma's soul when he felt her beginning to shake from weakness in his embrace.

"We better go rejoin your parents," he said.

Emma sighed and bit her lip. Not wanting to come back to reality, she hesitated before climbing off of Killian's lap. "You're right," she said half-heartedly. "Destroying the talisman clearly didn't work." She gave him a look that let Killian know her comment was meant to be playful and not accusatory.

Killian took her comment as it was meant. He smiled in response and stood from the couch. He held out his hand for Emma to take. She did. "Perhaps they found something that could help."

Killian grabbed the talisman from the table before they made their way out the door.


End file.
